


The Sword of Mages

by arianddan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan





	The Sword of Mages

Simon gasped as Baz massaged his leg under the table. They were eating lunch with Penny, who frowned, confused by the unexpected noise, which had come as an unexpected side with their dessert. A sudden clang jolted her out of her reverie, after which Baz stooped down to pick up his spoon.  
Afterwards, Simon berated Baz, "I'm very unhappy with your antics in public"  
Baz, unfazed as ever, simply raised an eyebrow and smirked, "But, under the table, I could see you were very happy. Indeed, I was unsure if you were about to explode with joy"  
Simon blushed.


End file.
